La déclaration
by Daiya
Summary: [One-shot]Duo ne se sent pas bien. Quelque chose qu'il garde enfouit au fond de lui depuis trop longtemps le mine. Mais comment en parler au principal intéressé ?


Auteur : Daiya

Titre : La déclaration (rien que le titre, il craint !lol)

Origine : GW

Disclamer : Vous savez aussi bien que moi qu'ils n'appartiennent qu'à leur propriétaire, et ce n'est malheureusement pas moi ! Mais je persiste dans ma quête d'obtention d'une mèche de cheveux Duo, ce n'est pas gagné !

Genre : POV de Duo, one-shot, yaoi, limite angst ?( c'est à vous de me le dire)

Couple : Heu….. Vous voulez vraiment que je vous le dise ? Vous me connaissez...Remarque : Petite pose avant la suite de , je publie donc ce one shot qui, je l'espère, vous plaira. Et avant de commencer, je voulais remercier Aki : thank u pour ta « pré » lecture, tes commentaires, et ton avis pour la publication… Un ENORME merci de la Sorcière à la Miss Impasse ;pppp (il faudrait qu'on monte un club!mdr)

Merci de me lire…

(…) C'est toujours Duo (c'est en fait une pensée dans ses pensées : ))

La déclaration

Comment lui dire ?

Cette question me taraude depuis tellement longtemps.

Pratiquement depuis notre rencontre, en fin de compte.

Notre rencontre…

Je m'en souviendrais toute ma vie, de ce jour où le froid meurtrissait mes doigts et pénétrait insidieusement dans mes vêtements.

Et d'un coup d'un seul, tout mon être se réchauffa.

La raison ?

Je venais de rencontrer la personne qui, je le sus dès la première seconde, serait le soleil de ma vie.

Ce sentiment me fit peur.

Est-ce à cause de cela que je lui ai tiré dessus ?

Tout le temps, je prends l'excuse de Réléna pour expliquer mon geste, mais au fond de moi je connais la véritable raison.

La peur.

Et maintenant ?

Est-ce la peur qui m'empêche de lui parler ?

Qui m'empêche de lui demander ce qui me turlupine depuis tout ce temps ?

Pit'ête que oui, pit'ête que non !

I don't know !

C'est pourtant pas si compliqué !

Et je suis Duo Maxwell, celui à qui rien ni personne ne fait peur.

Dont la devise est : I run, I hide, but I never lie.

Pfff… que de la gueule !

En fait, chui une véritable poule mouillée !

Une vraie femmelette !

Ralalalah !

Mais qu'est-ce que je vais devenir ?

Si je ne lui demande pas, comment pourrais-je vivre sans ?

Et s'il me disait non ?

S'il prenait ce que j'ai à lui annoncer, à lui demander, de haut ? S'il me snobait, m'envoyait bouler ?

Ma vie n'aurais pu aucun sens !

Aucun sens…

C'est vraiment compliqué !

Car comment puis-je lui demander une chose pareil sans fléchir, en gardant la tête haute ?

Comment supporter le refus dans ses yeux ?

Comment oser ne serait-ce que de lui adresser la parole sans devoir lui parler de mission ?

Et après cela, comment lui avouer cette autre chose ?

Ça, jamais je ne le pourrais ! C'est trop personnel, trop…

Peut-être un jour, mais pas maintenant !

Et puis, là n'est pas la question !

Ce n'est pas de ça dont je dois réfléchir en ce moment, mais de l'autre demande.

Moins importante, mais tout de même capitale.

Il est où, en ce moment ?

Car on a beau partager la même chambre, je ne le vois pas plus que les autres.

Je ne profite même pas de nos nuits, car je ne peux pas empêcher mon organisme de dormir comme un bébé !

Et puis lui et ses trois heures maximum de sommeil !

Les seules fois où le marchand de sable ne vient pas (quelle expression débile, entre parenthèses ! Ce qu'ils peuvent être cucus ces terriens !)… je disais quoi ?… à oui !… donc, reprenons : quand le sommeil ne veut pas de moi, je passe des heures à contempler le centre de toutes mes pensées, ce véritable bijou de la vie, et toutes ses sensations reviennent … Ce dont je dois lui parler.

Mais comment aborder le sujet ?

Et particulièrement ce sujet ?

Avec Heero-la-banquise-sur-pattes-Yuy ?

A la limite, ce serait Quat-chan, ou même Wuffy…

Pourquoi faut-il que ce soit Heero ?

Pourquoi faut-il que ce soit le plus coincé et le plus associable de tous les mecs de l'univers ?

Pourquoi faut-il que ce soit si compliqué ?

Nouveau soupir.

Est-ce qu'il va comprendre que pour moi, c'est vital ?

Déjà, va-t-il m'écouter jusqu'à la fin ?

Car il faut que je lui en parle.

C'est obligé.

Mais si je débute, il va bien falloir que je lui donne mes véritable raisons.

C'est-à-dire que cela m'est plus qu'important, que sans ça je ne suis rien.

Et surtout, je vais devoir lui avouer que cela est pour moi si lointain… Qu'une chose qui m'était familière ne l'est plus…

Serais-je à la hauteur ?

Je secoue la tête.

Là n'est pas la question !

Cela, je ne m'en soucierais que plus tard.

Et puis, Heero sera-t-il capable de comprendre ce dernier point ?

Car lui n'est-il pas inexpérimenté en la matière ? Peut-être ne sait-il même pas ce que cela signifie ?

Non ! Quand même pas !

Il n'est pas si…

En fait si, il l'est !

Olala !

Je crains le pire !

Et puis, si à cause de cela je brisais notre amitié que j'ai obtenu si difficilement ?

Cela serait encore pire qu'un refus de sa part…

Que faire, que faire, que faire ?

Si les autres savaient à quel point Duo-chui-un-abruti-Maxwell pouvait réfléchir, ils resteraient sur le cul !

Cette pensée me tire un sourire.

Tout de suite effacé par mon sujet de réflexion.

Il faut que je le fasse !

Préparons nous, mon cher Duo.

Je me lève et me dirige vers la salle de bain.

Je m'arrête devant le miroir qui surplombe le lavabo.

Déjà, il faut que je sois présentable.

Je défais ma natte et la refais, tandis que mon nez se plisse.

Tient, Trowa est en train de nous préparer à manger.

A cette évocation, mon estomac émet un grognement distinctif.

Ah non, pas maintenant !

Le moment est trop important pour que mon appétit légendaire prenne le pas sur mes réflexions.

Voilà, ma natte est terminée !

Enfin… elle est loin d'être réussit !

Mes doigts tremblent trop.

Bon…

Grattement de gorge.

Voyons voir…

« Heero, est-ce que je peux te parler en priver s'il te plais ? »

Non, trop littéraire. C'est pas du tout moi.

« Hee-chan, j'peux te parler ? »

Mumm… trop familier.

Je me frotte le front, comme à chaque fois que je réfléchis et que je n'ai pas le moral.

C'est trop compliqué !

Il est trop compliqué !

Peut-être :

« Heero, faut que je te parle. »

Ça va pas, c'est trop direct !

Ou bien :

« Heero, faut qu'on parle. Mon corps est en pleine croissance, il me faut de l'eau, de l'EAUUUUUUU… »

Oulalala ! Ça ne tourne plus très rond dans ma tête ! Va falloir que j'arrête de regarder ces chaînes où il ne passe que des pubs de l'ancien temps !

Je m'égare un peu, là !

Bon, reprenons…

« Heero, j'ai quelque chose à te dire. »

Non, non, et non ! C'est dix fois trop dramatique, trop sentimental, trop… Trop, quoi !

Alalalala !

Mais comment lui dire ?

Je suis limite au bord de l'auto petit suicidage !

Un bruit alerte soudain mon ouie ultra perfectionnée, encore plus que celle que Superman et tout ces supers (ringards) héros réunis et même que…

Donc… Un bruit attire mon attention et j'ai à peine le temps de tourner la tête que je me retrouve face à face avec devinez qui ?

Heero !

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais à parler tout seul devant la glace ? »

Je le regarde, l'air ahuri (et sûrement abruti, même si je ne peux pas me voir !) : Heero-je-sais-pas-parler viens de m'adresser une phrase de plus de trois mots !

Si je n'étais pas dans un état nerveux si déplorable je crois bien que je serais parti dans un de mes habituels " Alléluia, Allélu Alléluia, Alléluia Alléluuuuuia …! "

Mais ce n'est pas le moment du tout.

Je baisse les yeux.

« Bah en fait, je… heu… enfin j'essayais… »

« Hn ? »

« Je… »

Mon cœur bat à cent à l'heure.

Je lève la tête et plonge mon regard dans le sien.

Froid, comme toujours.

« Heero, il faut que je te parle. »

Ça y est, je l'ai dit ! J'ai réussit ! je l'ai fait !

Yatta !

Ma joie retombe d'un coup d'un seul lorsque je reprends mes esprits.

Cette demande n'est qu'une infime et misérable partie du plan.

Je le regarde avec crainte, et pour la deuxième fois en cinq minutes, je prend une claque. Dans les yeux d'Heero, je peux lire deux choses : la première c'est l'étonnement, et la deuxième (c'est ce qui me sidère le plus) c'est de l'intérêt.

De l'in-té-rêt !

De L'INTERET !

C'est la fêteuh, la fête ! XD

Faut que j'arrête, là ! C'est la nervosité qui me fais délirer… non, en fait je dis que des conneries tout le temps…

« Je t'écoute. »

Le ton glacial d'Heero me fait revenir sur terre.

« Je… »

« Viens, on sera mieux dans la chambre. »

Je le suis, l'esprit semblable à du coton.

Je percute soudain quelque chose, et je me rends compte qu'il s'agit d'Heero lui-même.

« S'cuse… »

« Pas grave. »

Il croise les bras et me fixe sans un mot.

Oulalalala !

Je ne peux plus revenir en arrière !

Je suis obliger de lui avouer ce qui me travaille depuis tout ce temps.

Panique à bord !

Je respire à fond.

« Heero je… je voulais… enfin… »

Help !

SOS !

Je fais un blocage !

Moi Duo la pipelette de service JE SAIS PAS QUOI DIRE !

« Duo ? »

Je baisse la tête.

J'me lance.

4…3…

Je sens mes joues devenir écrevisse.

2…1..

Mon cœur bat à s'en décrocher.

0

« Est-ce que je peux jouer à Counter Strike sur ton ordi ? »

Et là, c'est le gros silence.

Le plus lourd de toute ma vie.

Je soupire.

Et voilà ! Tout ce que j'avais prédit vient d'arriver : cette question va m'attirer les foudres d'Heero, et avec un peu de chance je m'en sortirai avec seulement une ou deux côtes brisées et quelques bleus.

Et le pire, ce qui était le plus prévisible : il va me haïr à jamais pour avoir osé lui demander une chose pareille.

Je ferme les yeux et hausse les épaules, prêt à accuser le coup.

Mais j'ai beau attendre, rien ne vient.

« C'est tout ? » me souffle alors Heero.

Je me redresse subitement.

« Nani ! » 'trad : quoi ?'

« C'est tout ce que tu voulais me dire ? »

« Bah oui ! Pourquoi ? » Oo

Je rêve ou je distingue de la déception dans sa voix !

« Ça avait l'air si important. »

« Mais C'EST important ! »

Il ne comprend pas que les jeux vidéo, surtout celui là, c'est ma vie ! (Sans exagération, bien sûr !).

« Ah. »

Quoi " ah " ?

Ça veut quoi ce " ah " ?

C'est un " ah " du genre : si c'est si important pour toi Duo, je veux bien te prêter mon ordi ?

Ou un " ah " : c'est quoi cette connerie baka, tu croyais honnêtement que j'allais te prêter la chose la plus sacrée pour moi qui existe sur Terre et les Colonies réunies ?

Je le regarde, inquiet.

Il a les yeux perdus dans le vague, son visage exprime (autant que moi quand je dors, c'est à dire pas grand chose ! mais pour Heero, c'est beaucoup !) quelque chose qui…

Mais j'avais raison, c'est bien de la déception !

Mais il est déçu de quoi ?

De mon attitude ?

C'est vrai que j'ai un peu l'air d'un attardé, mais bon, il pourrait justement avoir un peu de considération pour mon pauvre cerveau défaillant…

« Alors ? »

Ma voix est toute petite et pleine d'anxiété.

Heero secoue la tête, comme moi lorsque je chasse des pensées pas très joyeuses… Eh ! minute ! Depuis quand il pense le Glaçon Parfait !

« Je sais que tu ne veux le prêter à personne, mais je te jure que je ne te l'abîmerai pas… »

Je me mets en mode Chibi-eyes-tout-mouillé-tellement-mimi-que-tu-peux-même-pas-résister.

« Steuplé…. »

Heero soupire (et en plus il sait soupirer ! On en apprend de belles aujourd'hui !).

« C'est d'accord. »

Hein !

Il…il a dit oui !

Oui comme… oui ?

Il a dit OUI !

OUI !

Counter Strike, Counter Strike, Counter Strike !

Je lui saute dessus et l'embrasse sur les deux joues.

« Merci Hee-chan ! J'te jure de faire le plus gaffe possible ! »

Je me dirige en sifflotant vers l'objet de mes rêves, tout en pensant : ninmu kanryou. 'trad : mission réussie.'

Je mets en marche le jeu.

Je suis vraiment balèze, sans fausse modestie !

Un véritable petit géni !

Pendant que le jeu charge, je jette un regard circulaire dans toute la pièce.

Et là, je m'aperçois alors qu'Heero est toujours là, et qu'il me regarde avec…

Mais… mais…

Mais c'est de la tendresse que je lis dans ses yeux !

Ce pourrait-il que…

Enfin qu'il…

Serait-il possible que ces sentiments qui me minent depuis notre rencontre soient partagés ?

Non, arrête de prendre tes rêves pour des réalités, Duo !

Je me fiche mentalement une belle paire de claques.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Heero ? »

Wouah ! Y'a vraiment des jours où je m'étonne moi même ! Comment ai-je pu dire cette phrase avec tant de calme et de légèreté ?

« Rien. Je me disais juste que rien n'avait d'importance, même pas mon si précieux ordinateur, lorsque tu es heureux comme maintenant. Et je pensais aussi que je donnerais tout pour que ce sourire éclaire toujours ton visage. C'est tout. »

J'ai à peine le temps de battre des cils qu'il a quitté la pièce.

Je mets plusieurs secondes à comprendre la véritable signification des paroles de mon esquimau.

Je bondis de ma chaise et m'élance à sa poursuite, tandis que mon cœur se réchauffe d'une douce chaleur.

« Heero, attends ! »

Celui-ci se retourne et me jette un regard interrogateur.

Je lui adresse mon plus beau sourire, celui que personne n'a jamais vu car il n'était destiné qu'à lui.

A Heero, mon soleil.

« Heero, il faut que je te parle. »

Mais ça, c'est une autre histoire !

OWARI

Commencée et finie le samedi 27 mars 2004

Vraiment désoléepour ce carnage !lol. Mais je me suis bien amusée en écrivant cette fic ! Vraiment !lol Vos commentaires seront les bienvenus, et vos menaces de mort également(quoi que je préfère des reviews zentilles mais bon… ;p !) Biznou à tous et à la prochaine : )


End file.
